love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE
is one of the insert songs for the Love Live! anime. It is sung by μ's after all nine members have joined. This song is used as an insert song in Season 1 Episode 8. This is also the group's first single, and was released as a group in August 13, 2010 (Limited Edition) and August 25, 2010 (Regular Edition) on both a CD and Blu-ray disc. It is also included in all of μ's solo albums and μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The lyrics is written by Hata Aki, the composition is scored by Yamada Takahiro and Takada Kyou arranged the song. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # # # # # # # # # 'DVD' # Videos Single = |-| TV Edit = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Tashika na ima yori mo atarashii yume tsukamaetai Daitan ni tobidaseba O.K. Mai Raifu Nozomi wa ookiku ne Senobi datteba takaku tooku Mabushii ashita dakishime ni yukou Zenbu kanaeyou Sou da yo shinjiru dake de Gun gun mae ni susumu yo, kimi ga! Kotae naku de iinda wakaru kara Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji Nando demo akiramezu ni sagasu koto ga bokura no chousen Genki no ondo wa sagaranai Atsui mama de habataiteku Akogare o kataru kimi no Yuzuranai hitomi ga daisuki… daisuki! Naite mo sora no iro kawaranaishi aoi mama de Ima sugu ni aitai ne O.K. Sanshain Narande kanjitai Rikutsu janaku soba ni itara Kimochi ga gutto chikadzuku imi ga Sugu ni tsutawaru yo Sou da ne dare mo ga hitotsu Motteru yuuki no kakera wa, kimi to! Issho datteba zutto ne Omoitsuki de ii kara oikakete Kokoro odoru basho o sagasou Tsumazuite okiagatte mitsumeaeru ureshii bouken Egao wa doko made todoku ka na Yakusoku toka iranai kedo Itsumade mo kimi to itai Kakenukete issho ni kira kira… kira kira! Kotae naku de iinda wakaru kara Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji Nando demo akiramezu ni sagasu koto ga bokura no chousen Genki no ondo wa sagaranai Atsui mama de habataiteku Akogare o kataru kimi no Yuzuranai hitomi ga daisuki… daisuki! |-| Kanji= 確かな今よりも新しい夢つかまえたい 大胆に飛び出せばO.K.マイライフ 望みは大きくね 背のびだってば 高く遠く まぶしいあした抱きしめに行こう 全部叶えよう そうだよ 信じるだけで ぐんぐん前に進むよ、君が! 答えなくでいいんだわかるから 胸にえがく場所は同じ 何度でも諦めずに 探すことが僕らの挑戦 元気の温度は下がらない 熱いままで羽ばたいてく あこがれを語る君の ゆずらない瞳がだいすき…ダイスキ! 泣いても空の色変わらないし青いままで いますぐに会いたいねO.K.サンシャイン 並んで感じたい 理屈じゃなく 側にいたら きもちがぐっと近づく意味が すぐに伝わるよ そうだね 誰もがひとつ 持ってる勇気の欠片は、君と! 一緒だってば ずっとね 思い付きでいいから追いかけて こころ踊る場所を探そう 躓いて起きあがって 見つめあえる嬉しい冒険 笑顔はどこまで届くかな 約束とかいらないけど いつまでも君といたい 駆け抜けて一緒にきらきら…キラキラ! 答えなくでいいんだわかるから 胸にえがく場所は同じ 何度でも諦めずに 探すことが僕らの挑戦 元気の温度は下がらない 熱いままで羽ばたいてく あこがれを語る君の ゆずらない瞳がだいすき…ダイスキ! |-| English= I definitely want to capture new dreams even more than I do now If I boldly jump out, my life will be O.K. My hopes are huge Growing high and far Let's go embrace a dazzling tomorrow Let's make all of our dreams come true That's right! Just by believing You'll move forward steadily, yes, you will! You don't have to give an answer since I understand The place drawn in our hearts is the same Never giving up, searching for it will be our challenge Our energetic temperatures won't go down We feverishly flap our wings When you talk about your aspirations, I love the unyielding expression in your eyes… I love it! Even when you cry, the sky will stay blue, the color never-changing I want to see you right away, O.K. sunshine I want to feel what it's like to line up with you I don't need a reason if I'm next to you I'll tell you right away Why our feelings are getting so close That's right! Everyone has a single Fragment of courage that they carry, even you! We'll be together forever It's a great plan so let's chase after it And search for a place that makes our hearts dance We'll stumble, get back up and be able to gaze at each other on our joyous adventure I wonder how far our smiles will reach I don't need things like promises but, I want to be with you no matter what Rushing by together, we shine… We shine! You don't have to give an answer since I understand The place drawn in our hearts is the same Never giving up, searching for it will be our challenge Our energetic temperatures won’t go down We feverishly flap our wings When you talk about your aspirations, I love the unyielding expression in your eyes… I love it! Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Gallery Cover= Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE - Limited Edition Cover.jpg |-|TV Edit= 285 S1Ep8.png 286 S1Ep8.png 287 S1Ep8.png 288 S1Ep8.png 289 S1Ep8.png 290 S1Ep8.png 291 S1Ep8.png 292 S1Ep8.png 293 S1Ep8.png 294 S1Ep8.png 295 S1Ep8.png 296 S1Ep8.png 297 S1Ep8.png 298 S1Ep8.png 299 S1Ep8.png 300 S1Ep8.png 301 S1Ep8.png 302 S1Ep8.png 303 S1Ep8.png 304 S1Ep8.png 305 S1Ep8.png 306 S1Ep8.png 307 S1Ep8.png 308 S1Ep8.png 309 S1Ep8.png 310 S1Ep8.png 311 S1Ep8.png 312 S1Ep8.png 313 S1Ep8.png 314 S1Ep8.png 315 S1Ep8.png 316 S1Ep8.png 317 S1Ep8.png 318 S1Ep8.png 319 S1Ep8.png 320 S1Ep8.png 321 S1Ep8.png 322 S1Ep8.png 323 S1Ep8.png 324 S1Ep8.png 325 S1Ep8.png 326 S1Ep8.png 327 S1Ep8.png 328 S1Ep8.png 329 S1Ep8.png 330 S1Ep8.png 331 S1Ep8.png 332 S1Ep8.png 333 S1Ep8.png 334 S1Ep8.png 335 S1Ep8.png 336 S1Ep8.png 337 S1Ep8.png 338 S1Ep8.png 339 S1Ep8.png 340 S1Ep8.png 341 S1Ep8.png 342 S1Ep8.png 343 S1Ep8.png 344 S1Ep8.png 345 S1Ep8.png References ja:僕らのLIVE 君とのLIFE it:Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Single Category:Animated Songs Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs